


Trouble With A Capital M

by hyuugas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Naruto Parents, previous generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuugas/pseuds/hyuugas
Summary: He wouldn't put it past her to have blades hidden in that pretty yukata.





	

He almost doesn't recognise her.

Her hair is knotted in an elegant bun at the base of her neck, ebony bangs framing her delicate face. In the white kimono, she looks almost ethereal, and the smile on her face sets his stomach into a peculiar jumping-jack routine.

Fugaku almost snorts. He needs to snap out of it. Fast, or he might forget that this is Uchiha Mikoto, hellion, kunoichi, hell-raiser. The very same Mikoto that decimated Training Ground 4 because Hyuuga Hiashi made a snide remark about her weight.

He shudders. Hizashi got a haircut that week specifically to avoid Mikoto's wrath. Kami knows any confusion between them could lead to Hizashi's certain death.

A hand brushes his shoulder, and Fugaku almost leaps out of his skin in horror when he sees Mikoto smiling up at him.

'I didn't do it,' he blurts out.

Her brow furrows 'Do what?,'

'Whatever it is you think I did,'

'Fugaku-kun, are you feeling alright?,' Mikoto says, almost worriedly.

'F-Fine,' he mumbles, suddenly conscious of the heat crawling up his neck. Ducking his head, he murmurs something about going to find Minato, and tries to slowly slip into the crowd of Winter Festival goers -

A hand grabs his forearm, and he feels a jolt of something (possibly fear, he thinks) zing through him when he realises it's Mikoto's.

'Minato-kun asked me to come get you. They're all in the gazebo by the river,'

The gazebos, with their hanging lanterns and homely warmth, have in recent years become the preferred haunt for young shinobi. A scattered trail of them line the river, about half a dozen or so, and they slowly became where Fugaku, Minato and their friends spent longer and longer hours.

Fugaku scratches the back of his head, weighing the pros and cons of joining his friends at the gazebo. On one hand, most of his friends are couples. Minato will have Kushina, Yoshino will be pestering Shikaku, and Hiashi and Inoichi, he knows, have both brought their respective civilian girlfriends to the festival tonight. Choza is down with a cold, Tsume and Shibi are out on a mission , and that left only Hizashi for company. The thought of only the stoic, silent Hyuuga twin for conversation the whole night is enough to declare a win for cons.

On the other hand -

'Are you going to the gazebo as well?,' he asks Mikoto, in a tone that he hopes comes off as curious indifference.

Her smile makes him doubt it's success.

'Perhaps. I'd like to enjoy the festival first though. It's so lively here,' she breathes in, a look of bliss on her face 'And everything smells so heavenly I'm afraid I'll burst in my yukata if I eat too much,'

She turns those midnight eyes on him, and Fugaku almost leaps into a defensive stance, expecting her Sharingan.

She only grins at him 'I'm starving,' she admits sheepishly 'Shall we stop for some dango? My treat?,'

'I thought - the gazebo -,'

'They wont miss us,' Mikoto says airily, already taking his arm and tugging him through the sea of people.

'Besides, you don't want to go to the gazebo, and neither do I,' she says.

Fugaku smiles as she drags him through the crowd. He knows he may have just landed himself in a world of trouble, but Uchiha Mikoto is the kind of trouble he can't really bring himself to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> ConCrit is always welcome :) Drop me a comment anytime


End file.
